As If Life Wasn't Complicated Enough
by surfgirl1
Summary: Everything was a mess. How could what had been a dream come true have turned into a complete disaster in one day? I don't know what will happen, but welcome to my life. It's complicated. Sequel to What Comes With the Wind. Read that one first.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Vote on my poll. It is really important!**

**Bella's POV**

School was torture. I avoided Edward at all costs, and everyone who had heard what happened did too. Well, everyone except Lauren. She would _never _do something like _that. _Edward for some reason didn't seem to like her attention much, though.

With the help of Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper, I moved on some. I began to go out and laugh more, and I got over the incident much faster than I would have originally thought. Of course, I still loved him with all my heart; it was just that he didn't love me back. They were right; the first real loss of the love is the hardest. **(A/N I was so going to end it there. Don't underestimate me.)**

As if life wasn't complicated enough in Forks…things had to get worse. Jasper and Alice were fighting more. Charlie was never home, because his transferred job as a policeman was a full time job. Esme, who was Rosalie and Jasper's mom, and Carlisle, Edward's dad, were flirting like the teenagers, and it seemed to be getting more serious. Emmett and Rosalie were the same, thank goodness, except the fact that they could never keep their hands off each other. That had become normal, though.

I poured more of myself into baseball and music than I ever did before. Edward was out of the band. Jasper and I worked on our music together more, and we came up with some awesome songs. We were in my basement, practicing for our upcoming Club Show the next day. We both had come up with another song, and he was going to play his for me now. I was sitting on the couch, with my feet curled up beneath me. He started humming like he always did, and I smiled.

_I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all  
I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed, to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone_

I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over we'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone

I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never set foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault

I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside  
The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over we'd survived  
I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone

I never conquered, rarely came  
Tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I'd survived  
I can't wait till I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone

I smiled, grinned, and hugged him. He was awesome. He hugged back for a few seconds, before handing me my guitar. I took a deep breath and let it out in a huge gust. My song was much deeper than my usual ones. I began strumming, hoping he liked it. Jasper's approval was more important to me than ever. It's not like I liked him _that_ way (that would be so wrong with Alice as my sister), it's just he had been there throughout the entire situation and stuck by me the whole time; even though Edward is (was, I got corrected, but I thought he shouldn't stay mad at him for something that wasn't between them) his best friend. That had to leave some impression.

_Never win first place  
I don't support _

_The team  
I can't take direction and my socks are never clean  
Teachers dated me  
My parents hated me  
I was always in a fight  
Cuz I can't do nothin right  
Every day I fight a war against a mirror  
I can't take the person staring back at me_

_  
I'm a hazard to myself  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
It's bad when you don't know yourself  
So irritating  
Don't want to be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
I wanna be somebody else  
Yeah_

_  
L.A. told me  
You could be a pop star  
All you have to change is everything you are  
Tired of being compared  
To damn Britney Spears  
She's so pretty  
That just ain't me_

_  
So doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin  
A day in the life of someone else  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
It's bad when you don't know yourself  
So irritating  
Don't want to be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
Yeah  
don't let me get me don't let me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you don't know yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
So doctor doctor won't you please prescribe me somethin  
A day in the life of someone else  
Don't let me get me_

_  
Oh I'm a hazard to myself  
Yeah  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
It's bad when you don't know yourself  
Yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you don't know yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else  
Don't let me get me_

Jasper stared at me for a few seconds after I finished before cheering. He began clapping and wolf whistling, making me blush. He wouldn't stop, either.

I got so embarrassed I flicked him on the ear to make him stop. Then he jumped on me and started tickling me. I couldn't stop laughing. We fell off the couch, and lay on the floor, shaking with laughter. We quieted down after a few minutes, but stayed in the same position.

Then Jasper turned on his side, propping his head on his arms and staring at me. "Is that really how you feel about yourself? That you're like a disease or something?" He looked at me with his clear blue eyes, and I knew I couldn't avoid the question.

I moved so that I was in the same position as him, and thought about it. Did I? "Maybe. All I know is that every time something good happens in my life, I mean _really _good, I get bad luck. Does that answer your question?" I thought for a few seconds, before continuing. "What about your song?"

He sighed, and tapped his chin in thought. "I guess. It was more that I wrote it for the person like you who had been through some form of heartbreak or betrayal, and could even after they got over it possibly end up alone. You know?"

I nodded, and then was silent. We sat there looking at each other, not really seeing. We were each lost in our thoughts.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head, and I sat up and grabbed the guitar. I giggled as I strummed, writing down the notes on and lyrics on my notepad. Jasper watched me with an amused expression, kindly respecting what Emmett called being in 'the zone.'

Once I had the gist of it, I stood up and sprinted over to the recording side of the basement. Jasper followed, and plopped down on the couch where I motioned him to. I switched on the system, and west to work.

Jasper disappeared for a few seconds, returning with Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. They all watched me with an amused expression, as I sprinted back and forth. Alice came forward to help, and soon everyone was involved in the recording process.

Once we had worked it all out, we began playing the music. We did each instrument at a time, then all together. We didn't add the lyrics yet, though. Rosalie was controlling the machinery while we played, asking us to redo parts and try different things. Once we were done, I shooed everyone else out of the basement. I wanted to record the vocals by myself.

*************************************************************************************

**Jasper's POV**

Bella had kicked us out. I guess she wanted it to be a surprise. Oh well. We trooped upstairs, and Rosalie and Emmett drove over to our house. I sat down on the couch, with Alice curled into my side, and we watched MTV. Not particularly my favorite thing to do, but it was what Alice wants.

Bell immerged from the studio two hours later, tired but triumphant. We all gathered around her stereo as she put in the CD, and listened.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a dame that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a dame that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a dame that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell 

When it finished, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and I were laughing so hard. Alice was grinning, but she seemed confused. I wonder why?

*************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

After school on Friday, Alice, Rosalie, and I drove to the mall. Apparently we needed new outfits for performing. I don't' know why, though.

The first store we stopped at, I got dragged in to face a pile of dresses. Oh snap. Alice came out with an orange one that looked amazing on her. She wouldn't stop twirling around the room while I lay laughing helplessly on the floor. I and to admit, she looked awesome, though.

"_What_ are you guys _doing_?" We both stopped ant tuned slowly to face Rose. She stood in the doorway of her changing room, hand on her hips. I gaped at her for a few seconds before jumping up to hug her. She looked hot!

"Rose! That's perfect!" Alice squealed while bouncing up and down.

Rosalie blushed, ducking her head in embarrassment, before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Do you think Emmett will like it?"

I turned to her, smiling in reassurance. "He'll probably have to resist not jumping on you on the spot." I giggled, and she laughed before swatting my arm playfully.

We had to go through six more shops before I found what I was looking for. Since Alice and Rosalie were both busy debating the topic of earrings, I grabbed it and snuck quietly into the changing room.

When I put it on, I felt amazing. I opened the door of the room slowly, before walking nervously down the hall towards the mirror. I stared. It looked beautiful! I touched the neckline, wondering how something like this would go over with Alice. Even if she said no, I was buying it. No doubt about that.

"EEEEEEEEEK! BELLA THAT LOOKS AMAZING YOU HAVE TO BUY IT OH MY GOD HOW COME I DIDN'T FIND THAT IT IS JUST PERFECT FOR YOU ROSALIE COME QUICK!" Alice shrieked, making my eardrums throb. She darted over to me, grabbing my wrist before yanking me out to show Rose.

When she saw me, she produced an Alice worthy squeal, and they both made me buy it. I didn't mind, though.

*************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2: Vulnerable

**Playlist: Existentialism on Prom night by Straylight Run, Dear Maria by All Time Low, and Something I Can Never Have by Flyleaf (only available currently on the Underworld: Evolution Soundtrack Original Score).**

**All the clothes and other pictures for What Comes With the Wind and As If Live Wasn't Complicated Enough are on my website. Check them out! The link is on my profile under homepage.**

**Jasper's POV**

When Bella stepped up to the microphone, the crowd cheered. She smiled, looking somehow shyer than usual. Because she was once again single, she got more attention from the males tonight. Only instead of like last time, where she used Edward's jealousy against him, she was alone and available.

"Thanks guys. You rock! Well, to start it off, we're going to keep it slow. And then we'll kick it up a notch. Sound good?" she asked, and everyone cheered. She smiled, and then turned at sat down behind the keyboard.

I stepped forward with Alice, adjusting our positions so that we were all in a line. Bella took a deep breath, adjusted her microphone, and began to play.

The soft notes echoed around the packed club, and the blue colored lights scanned out over the couples. I tensed as I saw it pass over a table at the back. There, sitting by himself, was Edward. The longing in his eyes as he stared at the stage was staggering; it was almost scary.

I switched my focus back to Bella as she began singing.

_When the sun came up,  
We were sleeping in,  
Sunk inside our blankets,  
Sprawled across the bed,  
And we were dreaming,_

Her eyes were closed, but her voice rang out clearly. It was beautiful. I half smiled, as I joined in on the guitar. _  
There are moments when,  
When I know it and  
The world revolves around us,  
And we're keeping it,  
Keep it all going,  
This delicate balance,  
Vulnerable all knowing, _

_Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, kill for this_

She opened her eyes at the chorus. I saw her look out over the crowd, relaxing into their swaying._  
Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, you would...  
_Halfway through the next verse, I saw her stiffen up. I followed her eyes and saw Edward. After a few tense seconds, she hardened her face and close her eyes again, all while still singing and playing. _  
Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything,  
we're glad for what we've got,  
Done with what we've lost  
Our whole lives laid out right in front of us, _

_Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, _

_Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, you would.... _

_Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything._

As she sang the last few words, she kept her eyes closed. She looked so vulnerable.

I felt a pang of sadness, quickly followed with fury towards Edward. He had changed her from the happy, carefree girl I knew to this somehow more fragile person. She barely loosened up in public anymore. Edward had broken her heart.

The song ended, and all the couples turned to face the stage and clap for her. She smiled, before rising and picking up her guitar. I grinned. Our next song was more energetic, and I hoped that it would raise her sinking spirits.

I stepped forward to the microphone, and began.

I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed

When the lights go out  
I wanna watch the way you  
Take the stage by storm  
But the way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second theirs

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

Then in the field you'll be the show girl of the home team  
I'll be the narrator  
Telling another tale of the American dream

As Bella began rocking out with her guitar, I grinned. I was right. Music was so much a part of her that, if she listened to the right sons, they could change her whole mood.

I see your name in lights  
We can make you a star  
Girl, we'll take the world by storm  
It isn't that hard

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd  
Whoa...

Ha ha..

Take a breath, 'cause it sounds so easy  
Never out of doubt  
Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor  
Take a breath and let the rest come easy  
Never settle down  
Because the cash flow leaves me always wanting more

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd

'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle

She ended facing away from the stage. She grinned at me, trying to catch her breath. I grinned back, laughing. I saw her eyes travel, and as they landed on something behind me, her smile faltered for a few seconds, but then returned somewhat forced.

Before I could turn to see what she was looking at, she signaled me to start the next song.

******************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

He was here. Edward. I saw him in the back, staring at the stage as if, by looking at it hard enough, it would bring me back to him. I almost lost my confidence, there on that stage in front of hundreds of people, but then I hardened my resolve. He would not control my heart. I was my own person.

When I started the next song, I relaxed. I had loved it when Emmett and Jasper had written this together and then surprised me with it. I think they wrote it for Rosalie and Alice. It was so sweet.

As I smiled at Jasper, he smiled back. He was defiantly my best friend. I then made the informative mistake of looking beyond him, and the sight I saw shocked me. Alice stood there, with a blank expression on her face, staring at me. I felt my expression slip, before I forced it back on. Once again she had misinterpreted what was happening, and I would have to straighten that out.

I quickly signaled Jasper to start the next song. It was a cover by Flyleaf, and it was one of the songs I wrote for another artist.

The lights dimmed, and then they turned on a gray color over me. The rest of the band was in the shadows, but wouldn't remain so. I gripped the microphone, closed my eyes, and sang. This song was a bit darker than my others.

_I still recall the taste of your tears  
Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ear  
My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore  
Scraping through my head 'til I don't want to sleep anymore  
_As they hit the hard notes, the stage was lit up. Everyone was seen, and it was awesome. _  
You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something I can never have _

_You always were the one to show me how  
Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now  
This thing is slowly taking me apart  
Grey would be the color if I had a heart _

_Come on tell me  
You'll make this all go away  
You'll make this all go away  
I'm down to just one thing  
And I'm starting to scare myself  
You'll make this all go away_

_You'll make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something I can never have _

_In this place it seems like such a shame  
Though it all looks different now  
I know it's still the same  
And everywhere I look you're all I see  
Just a fading reminder of who I use to be _

_Come on tell me  
You'll make this all go away  
You'll make this all go away  
I'm down to just one thing  
And I'm starting to scare myself  
You'll make this all go away  
You'll make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something I can never have  
I just want something I can never have_

I ended by turning my head away from the crowd, as the lights blacked out except for the spotlight.

The clubbers cheered, and we all smiled. We had gotten through the show.

******************************************************************************

We exited the stage, mingling around the club. Alice disappeared after a few seconds, so Jasper joined me at sitting at my table. Emmett and Rosalie were dancing.

"Hey!" he said as he plopped down. He looked exhausted.

I smiled, and then took in how he looked. His hair was messy, wavy and light colored in the lighting. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and he was wearing skinny jeans and sneakers. I could tell that he was attracting looks, and I had to stop myself from smiling. Alice would flip if she saw how ruffled he looked, but I think the style suited him.

"Hey. So awesome show, right?" I asked, and he grinned.

"Yep. Oh my gosh, did you see the girl that kept staring at Emmett? It was so disgusting. She was literally drooling."

I laughed, and then suddenly my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and read the message. Alice needed to stop on the way home and buy something, so she told us to drive home without her. Since she had driven some of us there, we would have to jam into Emmett's Jeep. It was a little weird, but I shrugged it off.

Jasper and I talked for a while when I got a text. Rosalie and Emmett were at the car waiting for us. I let Jasper know, and then we went in search of the car. As we walked out, I glanced over to the corner of the club. What I saw there made me sick.

Edward and Alice stood in a corner, making out. It wasn't as if Edward was kissing her, either. They were oblivious to everything else, and I winced.

I quickly darted out the door, pulling Jasper after me. He looked at me curiously as I practically ran to the car, but he followed quickly. Since Alice had driven Rose and I there, she had her own car.

Once we arrived, I got in and pulled Jasper after me. Emmett and Rosalie were in the front seat.

"Alice is going to drive home, she said that she wants to stop and buy something on the way home. She said leave without her." I said, looking out the window.

Rose and Jasper looked at me curiously, but Emmett started driving. He could tell something was wrong. After we drove for a few seconds, Rose turned on the radio. Unfaithful by Rihanna came on, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was barely aware of the tears that started running down my face, but then Jasper reached over and brushed them off.

"Stop the car, Rose," he said, and she pulled over and turned around. "Oaky, now talk, bella. This is scaring me." Jasper made me look at him, and I knew he wouldn't start driving until I told them.

"Jasper, I don't think you want to know. It doesn't really have to do with me anyway," I whispered. He looked confused, but Rosalie gasped and covered her mouth.

Jasper turned to her, and then suddenly his features froze. I sobbed again, knowing he probably didn't want to talk quite yet.

After a few seconds, he finally spoke. "Who?" he said, and his voice sounded completely dead.

"Edward," I whispered, and he flinched.

Emmett was a mixture between sadness and anger. He couldn't decide if he wanted to be mad at his sister about this or not. Without saying anything, he turned the car back on and drove home. Instead of going to drop the twins off first, he stopped at our house and got out. I followed, waiting until Rose pulled Jasper out of the car and lead him inside.

******************************************************************************

When Alice got home, she was smiling. If we hadn't have known the truth, someone could have thought that she was happy about what she 'bought.' When she saw us all there, she blinked a few times.

And then she grinned. "Hey, guys. What's up?" she said, popping her 'P'. And then she tried to sit down next to Jasper. I stared at her in disgust.

When she sat down, he flinched away from her and wouldn't look at her. She paused, finally taking in our expressions. And then she realized. She suddenly seemed nonchalant, and I felt a fury towards her I had never felt before.

"Alice, leave. Now," I whispered, and then her uncaring expression dropped. She looked at me confused, before smiling.

"What? Did you still love him? Why? Didn't he 'break your heart?'" She used air quotations, and then looked at me with raised eyebrows.

I was pissed. I stood up, walked over to her, and got right in her face. "Its what you did to Jasper. He and I are just best friends. You brought this on yourself. You are no longer my sister," I whispered, deadly calm. I then turned on my heels and returned to my couch.

"Alice sat there, shell-shocked. I could see the wheels turning in her head, and then finally CLICK! She got it. I wasn't ever cheating on her with Jasper. He and I weren't together. She had broken his heart and lost his love for nothing. And now she had lost probably all of her friends.

"B-but…I thought…" I shook my head, and then turned to look at Jasper. He hadn't said a word, but now he stood up and tried to leave. Emmett rushed over before I could get to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him up the stairs after him.

After she was sure he was gone, Rosalie walked over to Alice. She didn't say anything, just looked at her. And then she slapped her.

"You are no longer my friend. If you try and talk to Jasper, you will wish you never crossed me," she stated calmly, and then turned to face me.

I stood up, and she followed me up the stairs, leaving Alice sitting alone on the couch. I felt nothing.

******************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3: Healing and 20 Questions

**Jasper's POV**

From the first time I met Alice, I realized that life would be different. I had finally felt love, and had that love returned. It was a wonderful experience; one I thought would never end.

But then it did.

Apparently it was a miss understanding, buts that is what made it all the worse. She had thought that _Bella _and I, who were best friends and nothing more, were cheating on her behind her back. So what did she do? No, she didn't confront me or Bella. That would have been easier, because then we could have explained the truth to her.

No. Instead, she went behind mine and Bella's, her _sister's_, backs. She knew that Bella was still somewhat in love with Edward, and she used that to hurt both of us at the same time.

The worse part is I was almost going to ease up on Edward a bit. He had seemed to realize that what he had done was wrong, and knew to back off to compensate for it. And now he had done _this_? I don't know where he changed, but Edward was a different person from when I knew him.

Then again, was he? When Rose and I had first started High School with Edward, he was a major player. He didn't really mind that he left girls heartbroken, he just loved the thrill. Rose and I slowed him down, but maybe he had never really changed. I guess when he saw Bella that she was just sort of a new challenge for him.

I rolled over and punched the wall in frustration. I was in Emmett's room, lying on the floor. Emmett had gone downstairs to order pizza. He was now in the Bella's room asking her and Rose what they wanted. Al-Alice had driven off half an hour earlier. I don't know where she went. Maybe she went to _Edward _I sneered in my head.

"Hey dude?" Emmett stood in the doorway, looking at me sadly.

I sighed, and sat up to face him. I raised my eyebrows, and he shrugged.

"You wanna talk about it?" he said, his voice much lower and calmer than usual. No jokes right now.

Slowly, I shook my head. "Sorry man. I just…don't…" I looked at him, pleadingly. He understood, though.

******************************************************************************

**Edward's POV (Hiss…now we see the REAL Edward.)**

It was a mistake. All of it. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but it didn't turn out like I planned. First, I had pursued Bella, trying to make her like me. She was new, gorgeous, and interesting. I mean, come on! After she messed with me a while, she finally went out with me. And it was fun, for a bit. But she just didn't give me everything.

And then I got bored. Bella wasn't worth it anymore. However Lauren, with her short cheerleading skirt and blonde hair, was far more intriguing. So I let her lead me into the girl's locker room, forgetting that Bella would come in there soon. But she did. And I barely did anything. After all, it was just a phase.

I went to the club show, since I got kicked out of the band. Apparently everyone was mad at me because I cheated on Bella. It's not like I did anything to _them._ So how does that work?

However, what I saw at the club made me feel something different. Alice stood off to the side with her bass in hand. Her cherry red lips were accented against her pale skin and her dark hair. And the DRESS! God! **(A/N Sorry if that offends people.)** It was orange, and short, and it showed a lot of skin. I had gone after the wrong Swan sister.

I looked for Alice after the show, and had seen her sitting in the back. Only now, she was crying. This would be my chance. I strode over to her quickly, and handled the situation.

Hey, don't blame me. I'm a guy!

******************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

Rosalie said I needed make-up therapy. It sounds like Alice's shopping therapy, only worse. However, I agreed, because I needed some help.

I didn't know what I was getting into.

******************************************************************************

"And…voila! It magninifi...it's awesome. I don't speak French well yet." She clapped her hands together, and stepped back to let me look. I stared.

She had applied dark mascara, black eyeliner, and a sheer foundation. She then added silvery blue eye shadow at the base, blending into a more silver color. **(Picture on Website.)** She had then applied a shimmering pink color to my lips, and brushed my hair.

"Um…wow," was all I could say.

"I know," said Rosalie, before she pulled me up and led me downstairs.

The boys were sitting on the couch, eating pizza. Emmett had seemed to penetrate Jasper's walls somewhat, so he at least was talking.

When Emmett looked up at me, he started choking on his slice. Jasper turned around to see what had gotten Emmett's attention, and froze.

Rosalie smiled and skipped over to sit on Emmett's lap. Emmett swallowed, grinned, and turned to kiss Rose on the cheek. Jasper just stared at me with his mouth dropped open.

I hesitated, and then strode over to Jasper. "Close your mouth or the flies will get in," I whispered, and then walked past him.

He shut his mouth quickly, then grinned at me. Emmett and Rosalie were having a silent conversation *cough making out cough* Jasper and I traded looks, grabbed a pizza box, and fled.

******************************************************************************

"Hmm…favorite color," Jasper said, tossing up an M&M and catching it in his mouth. I turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?! I couldn't think of anything else!" He said defensively while I just shook my head.

"Okay fine. Dusty blue," I stated, stealing an M&M.

"Okay what the hell is dusty blue? It sounds like blue that got sneezed on." I laughed at his expression. He had his eyes scrunched up and his nose wrinkled.

"You're just jealous that I stole an M&M." I laughed, dodging his swing.

We were sitting in the old Tree House in the Hale's backyard. We had driven there in fear of walking in on our siblings. Not something you want to do. We were playing twenty questions while eating popcorn and candy.

"I'll have you know that that is not so. I am not that petty," Jasper announced, placing his hand on his chest and talking in a horrible British accent. I just giggled.

"Now you have to answer the question. Come on, I'm waiting," I prodded, cupping my hand around my ear.

"Fine. It's brown. Happy?" And then his eyes widened. What was that about? I shook it off, and continued.

"My turn! If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" I asked curiously.

He thought for a few seconds before replying. "I think I would want to go to Yosemite. I heard it is extremely beautiful, and plus I like forest scenery better than the beach. What about you?"

"Up-State New York. Next," I said, trying to move on quickly. He looked at me for a few seconds, then crossed his arms. Damn.

"Tell me why," he commanded, and I folded.

"When I was little, my family used to have a lakeside cottage there. It was always nice, and having just my family and me together was always my favorite thing." I looked down at my lap, avoiding his dusty blue eyes. Wait a minute…

"Okay. How about favorite food? Mine is spaghetti with parmesan and butter."

I was shocked. We had the exact same favorite food! How was that even possible? "Are you serious? That's my favorite food too! Emmett always thinks I'm crazy to eat spaghetti without tomato sauce and meatballs. Then again, he is Emmett…"

We both laughed. Anyone who knew Emmett even remotely well saw that he had the appetite of a grizzly bear.

We talked for a few hours, and I only realized it was dark out when I couldn't see his face anymore.

"We better get going," I whispered, slowly inching towards the opening in the floor. The followed quickly behind.

As I stepped out of the whole, I missed the first wrung of the ladder, and went toppling downwards. I hit the ground with a resounding THUD, and my breath left me in a gust. My ears were ringing, and somewhere in the back of my head I cursed my horrible clumsiness.

And then everything went black.

******************************************************************************

**Jasper's POV**

Bella hit the ground, and lay still. I immediately jumped out of the tree house and knelt by her side.

"Bella! Bella? Please wake up!" I begged, close to tears. I lifted her head off of the grass, pulling her into my chest.

"Bella please wake up," I whispered into her hair, not daring to look at her.

"Ugh." I heard, and my head shot up. I gasped in relief as Bella sat up, and then looked at me.

"What _happened_?" she croaked, sounding weak. I let my shoulders slump, my worry eased. She tried to get off my lap, but then she winced and brought her hand up to her head. As she lifted it away, I saw blood staining her fingers. My breath was caught in my throat.  
I wrapped my arms around her, and picked her up as gently as I could. And then I was off. I never knew I could run that fast, but this was an emergency. My Bella was hurt.

I raced into the house, grabbing my car keys and my phone. I sprinted to the car, with Bella still in my arms.

We pulled out of the driveway, and careened down the road. I turned and sped off towards the hospital, trying to keep an eye on Bella at the same time. Somewhere along the way, she passed out. I sped up.

I screeched to a halt outside the doors, yanking out the key and gently picking up Bella. I fast walked through the doors, heading straight over to the desk.

"Please help. She fell out of a tree and she is bleeding." The woman seated there gasped, and quickly called a cart. I collapsed in one of the hospital chairs, exhausted.

******************************************************************************

Now we were all waiting there, in those uncomfortable hospital chairs, together, Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, Alice, Angela, and I. I was seated as far from Alice as possible, while I kept an eye on the door. We had only been here for two hours, but it seemed like days.

Carlisle walked in, and I stood up quickly. He smiled at me reassuringly, and I nearly collapsed with relief.

"She's fine. She had a concussion, and a cracked skull, but we stapled it up. She'll have to stay home from school for a few days, but other than that she'll be fine." He smiled at us one last time, before once again retreating. I fell back into my chair with a huge smile on my face.

************************************************************************

When we walked in, Bella was sitting up in her bed watching TV. However, when she saw us, she quickly switched it off. Charlie ran to her, carefully giving her as hard as a hug as he could give her in the circumstances. She hugged back, and then proceeded to do the same thing with Emmett and Rosalie. I hung back.

After she had reassured them all that she was fine, they left. She turned to me, with a questioning gaze on her face. I ambled over to the bed, my hands in my pockets.

"Are you okay? Wait, don't answer that," I said as she opened her mouth. "That's a stupid question. I wanted to apologize. I should have grabbed you. I should have caught you, I should have gotten you to the hospital sooner I should have-" My rant was cut short by her placing her hand over my mouth. I stared at her in surprise.

With her hand still preventing me from talking, she spoke. "Jasper, you need to know that it is not your fault. Haven't you figured out by now that I'm a major klutz when not playing sports?" she scolded teasingly. I chuckled. Yeah, I had noticed.

"And besides. You did enough. You got me here," she said, smiling at me. "So shut up already. Okay?"

I grinned, and nodded. I could do that.


	4. Chapter 4: Dance With Me?

**Bella's POV**

Every day after school, at exactly 3:15 sharp, Jasper visited. Even though he didn't say anything about it, I knew he still felt that it was his fault that I fell out of the tree.

Alice was out of the band, too. Ben had replaced Alice on the bass, and Angela was now our Manager. Playing as a band was extremely fun, and I enjoyed it even more, if possible.

As we were getting to know each other, I saw differences from before. Jasper had been like a brother before, but now he seemed so much more. I could never put it into words, no matter how hard I tried.

Rosalie was now my best girl friend, always knowing exactly what I meant. Of course I wouldn't talk to her about my strange feelings for Jasper; that would just be weird. Of course, instead of shopping therapy, we did make-up therapy. I learned how to apply mascara so that my eyelashes lengthened amazingly and held no clumps. I learned what eye shadows went with what complexions, and what foundation to use. I learned more about make-up than I ever wanted to.

Today was the last day before Spring Break. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Angela, Ben, and I were going to do something together after school. Rosalie had planned the whole thing, and hadn't given the slightest hint to anyone. When the bell rang, we piled into the Jeep and were off.

The ride there was long, since we seemed to be going to Seattle. We decided to play stupid road trip games. Guess whose idea _that_ was? *Cough Emmett cough.* We played Eye Spy, the License Plate Game, Alphabet Soup, Truth without a Dare, and some other strange ones. By the time we arrived, everyone had aching sides from laughing so hard.

I stepped out into the rare sunlight, shielding my eyes from the glare. I followed Rosalie to a stone building, entering into the cool air-conditioned interior. The wall was lined with polished wooden benches, and a counter desk was placed in the corner.

"Yo's ,What up? How may I be of _searvice_?" I turned to look at the person behind the desk. She seemed to be in her late twenties, dark hair pulled back in a wavy ponytail. Her chestnut skin shone against her white skin tight top and her neon green tilted military style cap. When she spoke, she over enunciated her words and popped her P's, making them much longer than usual.

"Hello. I'm Rosalie. This is Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Ben, and Angela. We're here for the ballroom dancing class," Rosalie announced, and we all turned to stare at her.

"Say _what_?" said Jasper, Ben, and Emmett at the same time. Angela and I tried not to laugh.

"Oh, come on. Don't be babies," Rosalie slyly said, walking up to the desk to sign the sheet. The accusation that they were _scared_ to do this made the boys uneasy. They all straightened their shoulders and pushed out their chests, trying to look manlier.

Angela and I couldn't help it then. We burst out laughing, collapsing on one of the benches while we giggled helplessly. The boys looked at us in annoyance.

"All right. Well, let's see. Yup. Heyr'e ya go. Have fun," the lady said, shooting a glance at the boys. We waved at her before continuing inside. Oh snap.

*************************************************************************************

"And vone, together, two, together, three, together, four. Box formation, everybody. Emmett, you have to be lighter on your feet. Very nice, girls, Ben. I vill be pairing you up soon, so be veady. "

Madam Fantina Guédry was a very short, wiry woman who had the strict manner of a former professional. She took no nonsense from Emmett, and quickly he learned now was not the time to tell jokes. We were currently learning the waltz, by ourselves before we got paired up.

As Madam Guédry clapped to the beat, we stepped lightly, backs straight, arms outstretched. She said that I had could form, but a horrible body for dancing. Um, what? (A/N I actually dance, and I don't have that problem. but I know a lot of people who do.)

Ben astounded us all. He leapt, glided, sashayed, and pirouetted perfectly. I was positive that Emmett and Jasper were going to attack him later.

"All vight! Partners! Angela, Ben. Rosalie, Emmett. Jennifer, Kyle. Paige, David. Jasper, Bella."

We quickly jumped to do her bidding, scared of the tiny instructor. (A/N No offence to anyone short.)

Jasper stepped towards me, grabbing my left hand in his right. A feeling of electricity bubbled up through me from my feet, swiftly covering my entire body. My heart began to pound, and I was sure that everyone present could hear it. Gently, I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to control my breathing. All hope was lost when he put his hand on my waist.

I smiled at him, hiding the amazement I felt at what had just happened. He smiled back, looking completely unaware of what had just happened. The music started, and he led me through the dance.

Madam Guédry came over after a few seconds, rolling back Jasper's shoulders and readjusting our hands. She watched us move through the steps, and smiled before moving on.

"So, what do you think of what Rose did. Pretty crazy, huh?" Jasper said, grinning at me from beneath his wavy blonde bangs. I so badly wanted to reach up and brush them away from his clear, beautiful blue eyes… SHIT! What was _wrong _with me?

"Yeah," I forced out. I cleared my throat before continuing. "I totally didn't expect that. I mean, come on. Who imagined she would take us to learn how to do _ballroom dancing_?" I smiled shakily at him, sure that he would see right through me in a second.

However he didn't. He nodded, smiled back, and then concentrated on the dance. His presence did no wonders to my nerves, however.

I began to think of the possibilities. Could I really be…?

*************************************************************************************

**Jasper's POV**

I had figured it out a few days ago, when I had left Bella's house. She had smiled at me, turned, and walked inside before closing the door.

The feelings that ripped through me at that smile were amazing. I felt like I was floating, filled with a strange energy I had never felt before. The emotions I had been feeling, the protectiveness, the longing, the sadness, the completeness, the amazing connection that I could not explain, it all suddenly made sense. I was…wow. um, this could get complicated.

I vowed that I would not say it or think the word, and, to avoid rejection or complications, I would not let on about the truth. Though I think Rose understood better than she said she did.

So now, here I was. Trying not to lose control and do something stupid that would ruin our easy friendship. However, she was so _close_! And beautiful.  
She seemed distracted, and I was thankful that she wasn't as perceptive as usual. if she was, she could have picked up on the fact that something was off in a heartbeat.

"Alright, pupils. Ve vill move on to de next dance. This vone is a tango. it is filled with passion, romance, and heat. Now, vatch my lead."

*************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

That…was horrible. The whole time I was supposed to look gaze into Jasper's eyes, and get lost in them. It wasn't that hard, getting lost in his beautiful blue eyes. The hard part was making sure he didn't notice.

Another thing. Because he had been dancing strenuously, he was sweaty. That further intensified his own unique smell of salt water body wash.

"Well…um…that was…fun." Jasper said, as we walked towards the car. I nodded in agreement.

The silence that followed was awkward at first, but then flowed into our usual comfort. I had a lot to think about that night.

*************************************************************************************

Late in the night, I woke with a start. I had an inspiration. I tiptoed down the stairs, careful not to make a sound. I headed into the basement, closing the door quietly behind me. I switched on the light, walking towards my instruments.

I picked up my violin case, opening it gently. I pulled out the horse hair bow, rosining it up and tightening it before placing it gently beside me. Next, I lifted the violin out, placing it in the right position for playing. Picking up the bow, I slid it across the strings.

It made a ghostly sound, echoing around in the stillness that surrounded me. My thoughts came together, and I began to play. (A/N Try and listen to Gentle Breeze by Celtic Woman while reading this.)

The music that flowed out of me was different than my usual compositions, and required almost no lyrics. After I wrote it down as not to forget it, I returned my violin case to its place.

When a huge yawn, followed in succession by another startled me, I realized just how late and just how tired I was. Knowing that I probably couldn't get up the stairs all the way, I curled up on the couch above the swirl patterned rug. I was out in seconds.


	5. Chapter 5: Almost Lover

**Jasper's POV**

Now, don't get me wrong. I still thought about Alice. Of course, with the fact that she and Edward were now a couple, it wasn't exactly loving thoughts.

While Alice seemed sorry for what she had done, Edward was uncaring. He seemed to only mourn the loss of a "prize" like Bella. Or, that's what John said.

John, the boy from the baseball team who absolutely hated Bella, was bad business. He hung out with Darrel and James, drank, partied, chased girls, and didn't give a shit. Now, they welcomed Edward with open arms. During baseball practice, they greeted him like an old friend. The rest of the team never said a word to him.

Bella, during practice, was always happy and energized. I learned that she ran every morning since a week after the tree incident. She seemed so much better-off than before, and it made me smile every time I saw her.

Only problem was, Edward figured it out. He cornered me by the bleachers one lunch period, shoving me into the supports "You even touch her, man, and your dead meat. Former friend or not," he growled in my face. He shoved me one last time, and stormed off before I could say anything.

When Bella asked me about the marks on my arms, I said that I had picked up some of her clumsiness and fallen. She had frowned at me teasingly, before bursting out laughing. Edward glared at me the rest of the day.

*************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

Jasper and I sat on the couch after school, playing thumb wars.

"One, two, three, four. I declare a thumb war. Two, four, six, eight, try and keep your thumb straight," we chanted, glaring mockingly into each other's eyes.

"Ha! I win!" Jasper said, leaping up. He then began doing some extremely disturbing victory dance. I could only hold my sides and laugh. Soon he joined me, and we couldn't speak for lack of breath.

After we calmed down, we got to work. We were thinking up another song, because the club wanted another slow song.

Jasper strummed a random chord on the guitar, and I got it. "That's it!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. He stared at me in amusement before handing me the guitar. I quickly wrote down the main chords, adding lyrics.

We worked on it for a few hours, and then finally we had the finished product. Jasper now held the guitar, and I handed him the notepad.

He began to strum, and I smiled.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

When we finished, I leaned over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me, and then pulled back. However, we were so _close_! I felt my heart speed up, and I was sure that he could feel it.

He looked at me, stared at me. His blue eyes made me feel like he could see straight through to my soul. He had a calm expression on his face, but he was keeping his breathing quiet. Ever so slowly, we leaned towards each other. my eyes never left his, and I forgot the world.

"BELLA! DINNER!" Charlie yelled, and I jumped. When I turned back to Jasper, I was beet red. He was biting his lip, not looking at me.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I stuttered, and he nodded, quickly grabbing his stuff and leaving.

I followed his progress with my eyes, waiting until I was completely sure he was gone. Then, I let out a huge gust of air and collapsed on the couch.

"Why is life so complicated?" I mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

**Alice's POV**

I was pacing back and forth. My plan wasn't working, and it was worrisome. Even though Edward had threatened Jasper, it hadn't done anything. In fact, they almost _kissed_! (I had been about to go downstairs to try and catch Jasper alone when I saw it.) **(A/N Sorry I didn't clarify. Alice still lives there, but Emmett and Bella don't talk to her much. Charlie is at work so much that he doesn't notice.)**

Edward and I weren't really dating, we were just helping each other get their ex's back. Edward wanted Bella because he realized that she was the best he had ever had. Good. She should be with him, if it meant Jasper would be back with me. I wanted Jasper. I _needed_ Jasper. And nothing would stop me from getting him.

Something would have to be done about this.

************************************************************************

**Jasper's POV**

"Hey! Jasper!" I turned around, becoming nervous when I saw the speaker. I was walking towards the field by myself, because my I had to make up a quiz I missed.

"Edward," I said, making sure my voice sounded calm and brave. There he stood, with his three goons behind him. Not for the first time I wondered how I had missed what this guy really was.

"I thought I told you to back off?" Edward growled in a low, menacing voice. I felt a rippled run down my spine.

"Look, I don't think that's any of your business. You hurt her, and Alice hurt me. Now you have Alice, so "you don't need Bella. Besides, your insane if you think I'm gonna let you hurt her again."

"You threatening me?" he said quietly, crossing his arms and leaning towards me. I held my ground.

"Yeah, I am. So?" I shot back, and for a second he looked surprised. And then he grinned.

"Boys, I think we're going to have to teach this guy a lesson." He ambled forward, and I gulped.

He swung his fist, and it connected with my eye. He then shoved me down, kicking me in the gut. His friends joined soon, and it was all I could do not to cry out from the pain. But I would not give him the satisfaction of hearing me.

*************************************************************************************

Next day, I wore my baseball hat to school and kept my hoodie up. I had used some of Rose's cover up, so I wasn't completely black and blue. But if you were to look even a little closer than normal, you would see.

"Hey! Where were you yesterday?" I turned slowly to face Bella, who stood behind me. I felt my throat catch.

She was wearing some dark charcoal skinny jeans, and a dusty blue spaghetti strap top. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and it swung gently as she stopped in front of me. She looked like a goddess.

"I went home sick," I said quietly, and then turned and walked away. When I glanced back once, I saw she hadn't moved. She stood there with a sad expression on her face, before she turned and left.

****************************

The rest of the day was torture. I had to keep my hood up and my story the same. Bella avoided me, and Rose looked at me in annoyance. She had figured it out when she came home the night before and seen me, bloody and bruised, but I made her swear not to tell anyone.

I was sitting under the tree outside during lunch, by myself, when they cornered me. I looked up, staring at them.

"Well, it looks like you have ears after all. Guess you were smarter than I thought," Edward sneered. I said nothing.

"I just wanted to let you know first," he continued in that lofty tone. I was immediately suspicious. "You see, Alice and I weren't going out. I just used her to make you feel bad so that I could get Bella back. I mean, come on. Have you looked at Bella? Dude, she is smokin'!" I stared at him. What?

Somehow, I wasn't as mad about the Alice thing. I'm sure that she had used him too, based on the way she had reacted afterwards. No, I was more pissed that Edward was talking about Bella like that. He had no right.

I stood up quickly. "Don't you dare talk about Bella that way!" I roared, furious. He took a step back, looking startled.

"You little piece of-" he snarled, but before he could finish that interesting sentence, he froze. His eyes widened, and he stared at something over my shoulder in complete shock. I whirled around, and gawked

There stood Bella, arms crossed, fuming. She was livid. She spoke slowly, hate filling her every word. "Back off, Edward."

He gulped. She then stepped forward, looked him up and down, and then did a fake lunge. He shrieked, turned, and fled with his goons close behind him. Bella turned to look at me, and we both burst out laughing. However, laughing hurt, so I had to stop. Then I became serious.

"Bella, what possessed you to do that? He could have completely ignored you! Or even worse, hurt you! How do think I would feel if he hurt you because of me?"

"How do you think I feel because he _did_ hurt you because of me?" she shot back, and then she sighed. "Get over it, Jasper."

"I will not!" I continued, unaware of how I took a step forward. "What about John and Darrel and James? They could have not been scared of you. God! Why? "

"I love you, okay?" she burst out, and then clapped her hands over her mouth. Blushing, she looked down.

I was frozen. She loved me. She _loved_ me. She loved _me_. No matter how I worded it, I couldn't get my mind around it. And then I did.

*************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

"I love you, okay?" I blurted out, and then quickly covered my mouth. I couldn't believe I said that. I had just ruined our friendship. I looked down, turning red.

"Bella," he whispered, and then I felt his finger lift my face. His lips were inches from my own, and my lungs wouldn't work.

And then his lips touched mine.

*************************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7: Finally!

**Bella's POV**

"Finally!" Rosalie yelled while throwing up her hands. We had just walked into the cafeteria, holding hands.

Everyone inside turned to look at us, and I blushed. Jasper ran his fingers across the back of my knuckles and smiled.

"It took you guys long enough," Emmett's booming voice rang out, before he started clapping. Soon enough, everyone else had joined in.

"Shut it!" I yelled, smiling, and everyone laughed.

We made our way towards our table, and Rose stood up and hugged me.

"You guys are perfect for each other," she whispered in my ear.

I glanced around the room, coming to rest on the table in the corner. Alice sat there, glaring at me. I stared back blankly before turning away. Like I said, she wasn't my sister anymore.

"So what brought this on, _finally_?" said Angela teasingly. I glanced at Jasper, grinning.

"Oh, you guys are just so _cute_!" Emmett squealed in a girly voice. Everyone laughed.

"Well, let's just say it's all thanks to Edward." Everyone looked at us in confusion, and I giggled.

Jasper shook his head before telling the whole story. When he told about the part where I showed up, the whole baseball team cheered and wolf-whistled (excluding the four who weren't allowed to sit here anymore).

When Edward, James, Darrel, and Vince walked into the cafeteria, everyone at the table turned and glared at them silently. They turned and fled again.

************************************************************************

"So Bella…"

"So Jasper…"

"What happens now?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

We were sitting on the couch downstairs, curled up together. My head was resting against his chest, and he had his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Well, I think this means that we are now together, Bella. Don't you?" the way he said my name made me shiver.

"I think so too." I smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

"You know what I think?" he said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"What?"

"I think that if we hadn't met Edward and Alice first, you and I would have been friends than best friends than a couple. No interruptions, no bumps, or heartbreaks."

"I think so too."

************************************************************************

**Alice's POV**

I sat on the railing at the skate park, staring out over the wide cement expanse. I had failed. I had lost too my _sister_, the one who I had always had to help socially. I was the popular one, not her. How did this happen? **(A/N Alice isn't evil or anything, she is obsessive.)**

A hand on my shoulder startled me, and I flinched.

"Whoa, it's just me," Edward said, holding his hands up in surrender. He then sat down on the rail beside me, facing the opposite direction.

"So, now what?" he said quietly, then turning to look at me. What I saw in his eyes confused me. I had told him that I only going to pretend to go out with him, and that it wouldn't mean anything. He told me that he agreed, and went along with all my plans. I thought that he just wanted Bella back.

"Was it true?" he said. I twisted to look out into the distance, before returning to his gaze. It hadn't wavered.

"I guess not," I whispered, and he smiled his crooked smile, one that made my heart hammer and my blood pressure rise. And then he captured my neck with his cool fingers, and pulled me towards him. Our lips met, and it felt right.

************************************************************************

**Edward's POV (He's actually not as evil as I thought. Wow.)**

When Alice had told me that she would go out with me only for revenge, not for real, I felt pain. She wasn't a challenge, like the others, she was a goddess.

I felt about her like I had never felt about anyone before. Not even Tanya. Not even Bella. Just Alice.

I know that they would probably not forgive me for a long time, but I wanted them to. I needed them to, because they were my friends. And I had done wrong to them.

"We have to do something," I whispered.

************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

"Can we please talk?" she said, and I nearly refused. Until I looked at her.

Alice's eyes were red and swollen from crying. Her nose was red, and she was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. It was like she had completely forgotten to check how she looked. She was a mess.

"Fine," I muttered, and followed her to her room. We sat down on her bed, and I recalled similar times, times that seemed eons ago.

"I owe you and Jasper an apology, Bella. I owe you a thousand apologies. I was your sister, and I did something that hurt you. And it was wrong. But I want you to understand." She wouldn't look at me as she spoke, just stared at her pink swirly carpet.

She spoke quickly and quietly, not leaving out anything. Every reason, misgiving, flashback, everything. _Everything_. She finally finished, and all I could do was stare at her.

She swallowed. "I-I love him, Bella. I know that you can hate me for that, and I understand. I just wanted to let you know."

She stood up, and tried to walk away. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down. She looked at me in confusion.

I took a few seconds before I spoke. "I won't forgive you completely for a while, Alice, but I understand. And thank you."

I left then, feeling a million times lighter.

************************************************************************

Jasper called me later that night, and told me that Edward had talked to him too. Apparently he loved her too.

"Bella, I must admit. This has been quite an adventure." Jasper mused, and I laughed.

"You got that right. Let's hope that it's over, or at least happier."

"I hope so." he replied, and I smiled.

"_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all other people. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_…"

I fell asleep to the echoes of Jasper's voice.


	8. Chapter 8: Beach Trip Part 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are not mine.**

_Take a look at what you've started_

_Cuz it's the last you'll ever see_

_Of what you used to notice_

_Of what was formerly me_

_I'm finally letting go_

_I'm finally seeing through_

_I'm leaving this cold green behind_

_And flying to the blue_

_It hurt when I first found_

_You left for something new_

_I'm leaving you behind_

_But what else could I do?_

_Since the day that you departed_

_From my life, you're free_

_You were then so cold hearted_

_Something I wasn't meant to be_

_I'm finally letting go_

_I'm finally seeing through_

_I'm leaving this cold green behind_

_And flying to the blue_

_It hurt when I first found_

_You left for something new_

_I'm leaving you behind_

_But what else could I do?_

_Don't say you didn't mean it_

_Don't say it was a lie_

_It's hard enough already_

_To look you in the eye_

_But now I'm standing up _

_For what I do believe_

_And nothing you can do_

_Will ever stop me_

_I'm finally letting go_

_I'm finally seeing through_

_I leaving this cold green behind_

_And flying to the blue_

_It hurt when I first found_

_You left for something new_

_I'm leaving you behind_

_But what else could I do?_

_I'm leaving you behind_

_But what else could I do?_

I finished writing, and sat back with a sigh. Being a songwriter was amazing, being able to put your feelings and emotions out there for everyone to see.

For instance. The song I had just written was talking about how _he _was the one to break my heart, but I was the one to leave him behind. I loved the emotions it portrayed.

"Another one?" I turned, smiling, into the face my boyfriend.

Jasper.

"Yup. This is the last sad song I'll be writing for a while, don't worry." I gave him a smile as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Good," he whispered, kissing me on the forehead. "I like happy songs."

"You do?" I whispered back, pulling him back down for a longer kiss.

"Yeah, I do."

*************************************************************************************

Complications were inevitable. Life would never go on as it was before, that would be impossible. Instead, we moved on, adjusting to changes, compensating for losses.

Life was not something you could completely control, and neither was love. It had taken us an experience to figure that out, but we finally got the message.

Jasper and I would never truly forgive Edward. After all, he had beaten Jasper up and not been sad about breaking my heart. However, Alice was my sister, no matter what I said, and she had only done what she did because she believed that we had done the same thing to her. And after all, it wasn't like I could choose my family members, no matter what I said.

*************************************************************************************

Angela and Ben had invited us to the beach at La Push. I hadn't been down there yet, although I had wanted to for a while.

Alice and Edward were coming, as a kind of truce. Alice, of course, immediately had to pick out everybody's beach outfits, and our outfits for the party afterwards. But that's just Alice. **(A/N All awesome beachwear is on my website. LOOK!)**

We all piled into Ben's family van, squishing together with coolers and beach balls.

We arrived after about twenty minutes, pulling up on the side of the road. We all piled out, quickly grabbing our gear and making our way towards the beach.

"Alright, well, I think we should set up over there. What do you think?" we all nodded in agreement, and followed Angela over to a flat spot near the water.

We began pulling out the stuff we had brought, setting it up while chattering away. The boys began a game of catch on the sand, while the other girls tried to work on their tans. Key word is tried.

After a while of this, I decided that I was bored. So I jumped up and pulled off my shorts and shirt, revealing my bikini. I kicked off my flip-flops, put down my sunglasses, and then took a deep breath.

I began sprinting towards the water, getting faster as I went along. When I reach the edge I pushed off of the balls of my feet and dived into the water.

The water was freezing. I couldn't expect it to be the same as when we lived in California, but who knew that water in the Pacific could be _that_ cold. Yikes!

I began swimming on my back, enjoying the sensation of the freezing water on my skin.

"Hey, Bella! What are you doing out there?" Emmett yelled, laughing. It was then that I noticed that someone was making their way up the beach towards us. I made my way out of the water, grabbing a towel before turning to face them. When I saw who it was, I froze. **(A/N Too bad I couldn't end it there.)**

"JAKE!"I yelled, and began sprinting towards him. He stopped to shade his eyes to see who it was, and then I saw his face break out in a huge grin. He took a couple steps forward, grabbing me and swinging me around when I reached him.

After we had finished laughing, he placed me back down on the sand. "Hey, Izzy! How's it going? How's the baseball?"He said, smiling.

"Great. I actually perfected my slider. How 'bout you? How have you been?" I couldn't stop smiling. It was JAKE!

"Err, Bella? Ugh, I don't mean to be rude, but could you kind of introduce us? I have no clue who this is." I turned to find all my friends there. Jasper looked worried, while Rosalie was looking at me accusingly. I turned to Emmett, who had spoken, and shook my head.

"My bad. I forgot. Hey, do you remember that time that I went away to that coed baseball camp three summers ago? Well, this is Jake. He was the guy who showed me how to pitch a slider, and a change ball. Jacob, this is Emmett and Alice, my siblings that I told you about. And this is Angela, Edward, Ben, Rosalie, and Jasper, my boyfriend. Guys, meet Jacob Black."

Jake smiled and waved, then waved forward his friends, who had hung back until now. "This is Sam, Seth, Jared, and Embry."

We all said hi, and then they sat down to join us. Pretty soon, Jake and I were laughing and talking like old times. It was great.

*************************************************************************************

**Jasper's POV**

So, a friend of Bella's was here. Great. I could deal with that. At least, I could have, if it wasn't for the fact that when she introduced me I saw a flicker of sadness pass across Jacob's face. He liked her, too. This could get interesting.


	9. Chapter 9: Beach Trip Part 2

**Sorry about my current writing. I am not as much in the zone as usual. It's really frustrating. Hope I get there soon! Thanks to all the people who are still reading this story! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**

**Bella's POV**

We were now eating S'mores around a fire pit. Earlier, once we were all done swimming and it had begun to get dark, Alice and Rose had dragged Angela and me off to change. I believe she gave Edward clothes for him Jasper and Emmett too, because they had changed when we came out.

Angela and I were laughing about sibling situations. Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob were talking while Rosalie looked on. Alice and Edward were making out.

I glanced across the fire and met Jasper's eyes. I smiled, and he grinned in response. My heart fluttered, and I had to quickly look away so he didn't see.

"Hey, Bella, why don't you go grab your guitar now?" Angela said, and I nodded. I had grabbed my acoustic guitar on a whim, and it was in the car. Now, I grabbed it and brought it back to the circle.

I quickly tuned it better, and then began to strum. I hummed a bit, not aware that everyone had stopped talking. When I realized, I looked up and blushed. Jasper grinned and stood up. Making his way around the fire, he sat by my side. I smiled at him, and then him the guitar, he began to strum a song I hadn't heard before, and then he began to sing.

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark  
If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs

If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

Once he was done singing, Jasper kissed me. He was so amazing; I couldn't believe I was ever without him.

*************************************************************************************

**Jake's POV**** (A/N THIS WILL NEVER EVER BE A JACOB/BELLA STORY! EVER! Because Jasper was wrong…)**

Izzy had a boyfriend. It wasn't as if I liked her _that _way, but I was worried about her. The boyfriend she had had at camp was not exactly the nicest guy around. Terrance, the jerk. He was nice to Izzy at first, and then, once she was officially his girlfriend, he changed. He acted as if she didn't have a mind of her own, and it pissed me off.

Well, at least Jasper wasn't like that. I could just tell. I thought of Izzy as a sister, so it was officially my job to be over-protective.

There was a story I didn't know here, and it sounded interesting. Edward and Alice were looking at Jasper and Bella with emotions I couldn't understand. Was that guilt? What is going on here?

After a few minutes, I stood up. "Hey Izz, I'm gonna go on a walk. Wanna come?" she smiled, and joined me. After a few minutes of silent travel, I stopped and turned to face her.

"Okay. Something has happened here, and I want to know what it is. Now," I crossed my arms across my chest and tapped my feet.

"I'm waiting…" I stated, raising one eyebrow.

Izzy sighed and began to speak. "Well, you know Edward and Alice? Well…"

*************************************************************************************

Wow. That was a very soap opera like story.

*************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

We all went home later that night. I was so tired that I could barely keep my eyes open. I fell asleep on top of the covers, still in my dress.

I woke up in the morning feeling better than usual. I decided that I wanted to exercise, so I grabbed an apple and took off jogging.

The feel of the air blowing past me, making my hair flow behind me, was exhilarating. I felt light and free, happier than usual.

Today, Rosalie was coming with me to Seattle. Although she didn't know it yet, we were going to do something very interesting.

******

"Alright, I'll bite. What are we doing?" Rosalie asked, looking at me in amusement.

"Well, I am going to get my hair dyed and get a tattoo. I wanted you to come because I wanted your help deciding. What do you think?" Rose stared at me for a few seconds, before letting out an ear-splitting scream.

"YES! YES YES YES! OMG THIS IS GREAT! I can't wait! What color are you doing?" She demanded, and I laughed.

"I am darkening my hair my two shades and then adding electric green highlights. What do you think?"

She nodded emphatically, and I laughed again.

We pulled up into the parking lot of the hair salon, and she quickly jumped out, dragging me after her.

"Hello, can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked. She was in her mid forties, with ash blonde hair. She smiled at me kindly, and I grinned back.

"Hi. Um, I'm here for my hair appointment? I'm getting a color and a cut." She nodded, and then tapped a few keys on her computer.

"Bella Swan?" I nodded. "Alright, please just follow me. Your friend can come, too." She led us over to a different room, where several hair stylist chairs were set up. Rosalie reminded me so much of Alice; she was bouncing up and down slightly on the balls of her feet.

I was placed in one of these chairs, and told to wait. After a few minutes, a lady with very short black hair came in. she reminded me of Alice.

"Alright. Tell me what you want," she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Once I had finished describing my idea, she smiled.

"If you want the green to be really bright, instead of dark green, you'll have to get extentions instead of dye is that okay?" After I nodded, she got to work.

A while later, I was waiting anxiously to see my hair. Natasha,(the hair stylist,) had prevented me form seeing it until now.

"Ready?" she said, and I took a deep breath before nodding. She spun my chair around to face the mirror, and I gasped.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise?

**Emmett's POV**

Bella and Rose were off in Seattle for the day, and I was playing video games with Jasper. My little sister had been happier in the past couple months than I had ever seen her, even when she was with Edward. It was amazing, and it was all because of the guy sitting next to me.

"Hey, Jasper?"

"Yeah, man?"

"Do you love Bella?" I tried to sound nonchalant, not taking my eyes off the screen. However, Jasper paused the game and turned to look at me. I had no choice but to meet his gaze.

After a few seconds, he replied. "Yeah, yeah I do." He sounded so serious, and so sure of himself that I couldn't even reply. I just nodded.

"Well, I hope she gets back soon from Seattle. I don't think I can stand being away from Rose much longer."

"Good to know." We both whirled around towards the voce, and my mouth dropped open. There stood Rose, looking as gorgeous as ever. But that's not what I was staring at.

Bella's hair was pulled back in a ponytail, slightly curly. She had side bangs pulled to the right side of her face, and her hair was now darker and silkier. However, the most astonishing thing was the electric green streaks woven throughout her hair. It was, in short, awesome.

I turned to look at Jasper, and then laughed. He was still staring at Bella, his mouth wide open. Bella giggled, and then made her way over to him. He shut his mouth and grinned.

I felt a pull on my arm, and I turned to smile at Rosalie. She held a finger to her lips, and we tiptoed away.

*************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

I sat next to Jasper on the couch, and he couldn't stop grinning.

"So, I guess that means you like it?" I giggled. Before I could even finish laughing, He had leaned forward and kissed me passionately. After a few moments, we both had to pull away for air.

"Does that answer your question, darlin?" he asked, his voice slightly husky. His faded Southern drawl came out in his voice, and it was very sexy, I have to say.

"Yes." I gasped out, and he leaned forward to once again press his lips to mine.

"Well, I hope you like the rest of it," I said hesitantly. I pulled back, shocked.

"What rest of it?" he said, almost apprehensively. I was nervous as well. This was bigger than my hair.

Leaning down, I pulled the hem of my jeans of a few inches. There, wrapped around my ankle was a flowering vine. On the petal of one of the vines was the name Jasper, written in swirling slightly paler pink.

"Surprise? Do you like it?" I said nervously, biting on my lower lip. He didn't say anything, so I looked down and away.

He wasn't having that, though. He lifted my face up and pressed his forehead to mine. "Of course, darlin'. Of course."

************************************************************************************

Jasper and I went on a date a few nights afterwards, just the two of us. It was nice to get away, and I had a very good feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Rosalie and Alice had to dress me up. I couldn't deny them, even if I wanted to. It was a lost battle.

They had picked out the perfect dress for me, and I couldn't wait to wear it. Of course, they _had _to do my make-up.

A few minutes before Jasper arrived to pick me up, (we were at my house), they stepped back to admire their work. They wouldn't let me see it however, until I threatened to wipe it off. They conceded then.

I stared in the mirror, a grin slowly spreading across my face. **(A/N Go on my website for photos. The link is under homepage.)**

The door bell rang, and I sped down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" I asked. Jasper whipped around, and his mouth dropped open. I smiled shyly.  
He shook himself out of it, and then offered me his arm. I took it, beaming.

*************************************************************************************

"So...where are we going, exactly?"

"You'll see." I shrugged, sighing. Jasper wouldn't tell me where we were going, so I wasn't going to waste my energy asking.

We were driving down the highway, listening to the radio and holding hands. Jasper had borrowed Rosalie's car for tonight, since he didn't want to ride his bike.

Every time It Rains by Primal Fear was playing over from my iPod, and I was mouthing the words along. I turned t my head slightly to the left, and saw Jasper staring at me with a small smile on his face. I smiled in return, and we went back to our comfortable silence.

Finally the car stopped, and Jasper looked at me with a grin. "We're here," he said, laughing. I stared at him in shock.

"Are you serious? Thank you!" I leaned over and hugged him, before jumping out quickly. He followed me, laughing.

Standing before me was an ice skating rink. I had only skated a couple times in my life, but it was always fun.

Jasper led me inside, and we rented out skates. Leading me out onto the ice, I grinned at him. He grinned back, before gently pushing off from the wall, never once letting go of my hand.

We started a slow circle around the edge, warming up to the feeling. It was exhilarating, and I ignored the cold air on my skin.

We began picking up speed, making our way around the edge. I laughed, smiling at Jasper. Turning back to face forward, my toe pick caught on a jagged edge on the ice, and I slipped forwards. Before my face could hit the ice, however, Jasper grabbed me around the waist and hauled me back up.

I turned to face him, smiling. "Thank you. That's twice now that you've saved me," I whispered, before pressing my lips to his.

"Best date ever," I mumbled, and I heard him chuckle.

"I agree."

**I haven't been getting any reviews after chapter lately (as in the last few times I updated.) Please review! Reviews make me update faster! Click the button! It's there for a reason! And thank you for anyone who did review. Keep it up!**


	11. Chapter 11: Thing's I'll Never SayNow

**Guess what? ****THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! AAAHHH! FINALLY!**** Now, this may sound cliché, but I actually woke up from my dream with this epiphany of how to end my story. And no, you guys can't yell at me for ending it, to me it felt like it was dragging on. **

**Bella's POV Three months later…**

My life continued, happy as ever. Tonight I was going on another date with Jasper. Throughout the day, he was on the phone arguing, or pacing around nervously. Whenever he saw me, however, he would stop pacing and smile, relaxing for a few minutes. It was rather sweet.

I wasn't too concerned about what Jasper was nervous about. Sometimes, when he wanted something to be nice, he went over the top with planning. He reminded me of Rosalie in that sense.

Once again, I had to have my make-up done and my dress picked out. Only this time, my dress was picked out for me.

My hair was swept up into a complicated twist with two strands framing my face. My lips were painted a delicate rose, while my dress was the lightest shade of pink. Alice told me to not wear any jewelry, because there was enough glittery shiny stuff on my dress. I was also wearing strappy silver heels, something I wish I had the nerve to say no to. But no one says no to Alice when it comes to fashion.

No one.

Driving down the road with Jasper, I smiled to the song on the radio. It was very good Evanescence song. I loved the piano intro.

_Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you._

I had been humming up to this point. "Sing," whispered Jasper, and I did.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel..._

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.

Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no.

Jasper pulled the car over to the side of the road and pulled me into a sweet kiss. We then continued driving, him holding my hand between us. A smile was permanently etched on my face.

******************************************************************************

When the car stopped, Jasper covered my eyes with a blindfold, and swooped me up into his arms. Laughing, he began walking.

He placed my feet softly on the grass, and hugged me from behind. I felt his fingers on the blindfold, and it was pulled away. I gasped in awe.

Before me was a scene from a fairytale. A lush garden grew, with a beautiful white gazebo in the center. The rose bushes had been trained up the sides, curling and winding their way through the woodwork. In the center of the gazebo was a table set for two. Candles glittered in the twilight, and I laughed at the beauty of it all.

Jasper took my hand and lead me through the flowers. I smiled at the tingling excitement that flew through my fingers at his touch. Somehow, in this atmosphere, it was so much more powerful than ever.

He led me to my seat, then turned around and tripped. He popped up immediately, looking really embarrassed. I had to laugh at the expression on his face.

"Isn't it my job to be the clumsy one?" I asked, and he grinned. He sat down across from me, and immediately a waiter popped up out of nowhere.

"Good evening Madam, Monsieur. May I get you anything to drink?" I stuttered out a request for water, and then turned to Jasper in shock once the man had gone.

"Jasper," I tried to keep my voice calm. "How much money did you spend on this, exactly?" my voice cracked at the last word, and he reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry about it." He then turned to look to my right, and I followed his gaze. There stood another waiter, offering me a menu. I grabbed it hastily, feeling embarrassed. I was way out of my element in this level of sophistication.

Looking through the menu, I noticed some pretty nice stuff. I also noticed that they didn't list the prices. Yikes, not reassuring.

Ordering crab cakes, I turned to raise an eyebrow at Jasper. He only grinned, grabbing my hand. Once our food arrived, I relaxed somewhat, starting up an easy conversation.

******************************************************************************

**Jasper's POV**

After the desert had been cleared off the table, I took a deep breath. Standing up I made my way over to Bella's chair. She looked up at me curiously, as I told her to close her eyes. She obeyed, looking slightly nervous.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the silk drawstring bag. I tugged it open, fishing out the thin strand. It was a light white gold chain with a silver ring encrusted with three diamonds hanging from it. I draped it around her neck, clasping it in the back. She opened her eyes, and gasped.

Bella turned to me with a loving look on her face. "Jasper?" she whispered.

Shrugging slightly, I smiled. "This is my promise to you. I will never hurt you, and I will always be with you and love you.' I didn't get a chance to explain more, for she leapt out of her chair and kissed me eagerly. I responded, smiling against her lips. Everything was perfect, at long last.

******************************************************************************

**Jasper's POV**

"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend Jasper. It's called _Things I'll Never Say. _Hope you guys like it." I smiled as Bella began strumming on her acoustic guitar, with Rosalie singing backup and /Alice playing electric one. Emmett was playing the drums.

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_

I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

I smiled at that line, thinking of the numerous times I had gotten Bella to turn a brilliant shade of red.__

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah...

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada

I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never Say...........


End file.
